Coklat untuk Sasori no Danna
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Suka coklat, Danna? Coklat atau diriku, mana yang lebih menggoda? Un. My first lemon. SasorixDeidara. Warning: NC-17. Hard Yaoi. PWP.


**Coklat untuk**** Sasori-Danna**

By: Bunga Tjandu aka Bloomin' Poppies.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku. Tapi punyanya Om Masashi.

Summary: Suka coklat, Danna? Coklat atau diriku, mana yang lebih menggoda? Un. SasorixDeidara. Hard Yaoi. PWP. My first lemon.

Warning: Mature content. NC-17. Eksplicit yaoi. Yang boleh baca cuma orang bejat! Dapat menyebabkan impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. Lolz :D

Note: akhirnya saia bisa bikin adegan lemon~ nyaha~!! –ditakol- Thanks to Niero-chan yang udah kasih inspirasi lewat fic 'Crazy Akatsuki'.

FYI: Di sini Deidara udah 20 tahun loh! Sasori udah 36 tapi masih tetep awet muda n wujudnya kayak orang biasa umur 16 tahun (bukan puppet form! Jadi ga bakal nemuin 'kabel telepon' -ditusuk- melilit di dalem perutnya). GA ADA THREESOME dan seterusnya...

* * *

-------------

"Danna, selamat ulang tahun ya! Un." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang kepada sang senior berambut merah yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan rancangan kugutsu-nya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama Deidara itu kemudian memberikan sekotak coklat yang dibungkus dengan cantik sebagai hadiah.

"Makasih Deidara. Kamu memang partnerku yang baik." Ujar sang senior berambut merah bernama Akasuna no Sasori sambil menerima hadiah.

Hatinya senang bukan kepalang karena hadiah pemberian dari partner tercintanya. Ia membuka bungkusan coklat itu dengan tidak sabar.

-

"Coklatnya nikmat." Ucap Sasori sambil mencicipi sepotong coklat almond pemberian Deidara.

"Benarkah? Un."

"Hm." Angguk Sasori.

"Danna, aku punya satu pertanyaan. Tolong jawab dengan jujur, un."

"Pertanyaan apa Dei? Apa pun itu pasti akan kujawab dengan jujur."

"Danna suka coklat kan? Un."

"um, ya. Coklat makanan favoritku sejak kecil. Kenapa?"

"Danna suka aku? Un." Tanya Deidara dengan muka bersemu merah padam.

"Tentu saja Deidara. Ada apa?"

Tangan laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu membelai pipi seniornya. Mata birunya memandang lekat-lekat wajah polos sang senior. Kepolosan yang palsu. Karena wajah polos itu disebabkan oleh jasadnya yang tidak pernah bertambah tua.

"Coklat atau aku, mana yang lebih menggoda? Un."

"Maksudmu apa? Ha?" Tanya sang senior berambut merah.

"Hanya ingin mengetesmu saja, un." Jawab sang junior singkat.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah Sasori no Danna lebih menyukai coklat –yang disukainya sejak kecil atau AKU –partner-nya yang merepotkan ini, un."

"Pertanyaan bodoh! Kamu dan coklat itu kan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda! Mengapa kau cemburu dengan coklat –yang cuma benda mati itu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, un."

"Jadi?"

"Maksudku, aku akan memberikan hadiah satu box besar coklat lagi bila Danna menjawab coklat, un."

"Kalau aku memilih dirimu?"

"Ra-Ha-Si-A, un." Ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Katakan padaku apa itu? Apa kau mau membuatku mati penasaran, Deidara?" Tanya Sasori sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Um, tidak akan kukatakan tapi akan kulakukan, un."

"Oh begitu? Baiklah..."

'Dirimu dan coklat? Dua hal lezat yang akan bertambah nikmat bila dijadikan satu.' Batin pikiran nakal Sasori.

"Aku meminta dirimu dan coklat. Apa kau memberiku itu?" Ujar Sasori dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari biasanya. Suara yang sangat menggoda bagi seorang Deidara.

"T-tentu saja Danna. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu. Kutunggu nanti malam ya. Soalnya aku belum menyiapkan-"

Deidara terkejut. Tiba-tiba tangan sang senior melingkari tubuhnya. Bibirnya yang tipis bersentuhan dengan bibir sang senior yang dikaguminya. Sasori melumat bibir Deidara dengan penuh gairah. Lidahnya pun menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut Deidara. Tangan Sasori memeluk tubuh ramping Deidara dengan erat. Deidara dapat merasakan manisnya coklat yang tadi ia berikan lewat saliva Sasori.

"...Aku. Tidak suka. Menunggu lama..." Ucap sang senior singkat. Mata coklat Sasori berkilat seakan-akan seekor serigala yang ingin mencicipi mangsanya.

"D-danna... Aah~! Unh."

Tangan Sasori menyusup masuk ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Deidara. Menjelajah setiap bagian tubuh dengan penuh gairah. Membuat Deidara, sang junior takluk dalam hitungan detik. Namun tangan Deidara menghentikan aksi yang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa, Dei? Kamu ini sudah dua puluh tahun kan?"

"Unh, ya. Maksudku, ini yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Jadi aku sedikit nervous. Maaf Danna, unh~."

"Tak perlu minta maaf." Ujar Sasori yang kemudian merobek baju Deidara dengan kunai. Tersingkaplah tubuh mulus nan menggoda itu. Pikiran kotor di otak Sasori makin menjadi-jadi. Pemandangan di depan matanya merupakan karya seni terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

"Asal kau bisa memuaskan aku!" Bisik Sasori di telinga Deidara. Ia pun menjilat telinga Deidara. Perlakuannya itu membuat sang junior makin bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Danna, buka bajumu...unh..." Tangan Deidara memegang erat kerah jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang dikenakan Sasori. Kancing demi kancing dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia buka. Hingga tersisa celana panjang yang menempel di tubuh Sasori. Begitu pula dengan Deidara.

"Tubuh mungilmu sangat menggemaskan, Danna, unh." Desah Deidara. Dengan erat tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasori karena gemas.

"Oh, kukira kau bakal takut melihat tubuhku yang tidak bertambah tua ini..."

"Tidak sama sekali, Danna. Bagiku, kau begitu menggairahkan! Unh~!" Tukas Deidara.

"He? Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Sasori datar. Bibir mungilnya mencium leher jenjang Deidara. Menghisap bagaikan lebah yang ingin mereguk sari bunga. Hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di kulit yang mulus itu.

"Aah~! Danna! Kau membuatku sangat terangsang. You're a good kisser, Danna! Unh~!" Puji Deidara yang tengah menikmati perlakuan Danna-nya itu. Bibir Sasori perlahan turun. Kini ia mengecup dada Deidara hingga kemudian memainkan puting susunya yang mulai mengeras.

"Aah~! Aah~! Unh!" Desah Deidara sambil menekan kepala Sasori di dadanya. Nafasnya kian memburu. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat karena sensasi yang ia terima.

--

"Kamu ini berisik! Seperti perempuan saja!" Bisik Sasori yang berhenti menciumi tubuh partnernya.

"Unh, coba saja Sasori no Danna diperlakukan seperti tadi. Pasti akan berisik juga!" Ucap Deidara sambil cemberut.

"Mana bisa. Aku ini seniormu. I'm your SEME!" Tekan Sasori sambil mendorong tubuh partnernya ke ranjang. Deidara jatuh terduduk di pinggir ranjang berukuran double itu.

Dengan membabi buta, bibir mungil Sasori mencium bibir Deidara lagi. Kali ini ia semakin liar. Tangannya melepaskan sabuk celana Deidara. Kemudian tak lupa ia membuka resleting celana Deidara. Telapak tangannya yang dingin mengusap pangkal paha Deidara. Membuka lapisan terakhir dari pakaian yang dikenakan Deidara. Kini Deidara tidak mengenakan apa pun. Tubuhnya polos.

Sasori mengambil coklat almond –hadiah ulang tahunnya yang mulai mencair akibat panasnya suhu kamar. Membalurkan massa koloid itu ke tubuh sang partner yang tak berdaya. Ke bagian dada dan perutnya. Ia menjilati bagian tubuh yang terlumuri coklat sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam penis Deidara dan memijat-mijat organ vital yang sudah menegang itu.

"...Aah~! Hentikan Danna!! Aah~! Nafasku sesak sekali... unh~!" Ucap Deidara sambil terisak.

Sasori mengacuhkan ucapan partnernya yang hampir kehabisan nafas itu. Ia terus menikmati coklat di tubuh Deidara hingga bersih tak bersisa.

Setelah puas menikmati coklat di tubuh Deidara, Sasori mengulum alat vital partnernya. Deidara hampir mati kehabisan nafas dibuatnya.

"Aah~! Danna!! Nikmat sekali... Aah~! Unh!" Desah Deidara sambil menekan kepala Sasori. Mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Sasori makin mempercepat gerakannya.

-

Makin cepat.

-

Dan semakin cepat.

-

"Sasori no Danna...unh!"

Deidara mencapai puncak kenikmatan duniawi. Senyawa endorfin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Memberikan sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara. Sensasi yang menimbulkan adiksi akan keindahan duniawi. Keindahan yang merupakan karya seni terindah.

Massa koloid berwarna putih kompak serta merta keluar dari tubuhnya mengiringi sensasi yang ia rasakan. Tubuh Deidara sangat lemas akibat peristiwa itu.

-

"Kau lelah Dei?" Tanya Sasori dengan ekspresi puas.

"Unh, seperti yang kau lihat, Danna, unh." Gumam Deidara yang masih kelelahan.

"Bagus."

"Kau tahu Deidara, aku belum mendapatkan yang aku inginkan." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata indah sang uke.

"...Maksudmu? un."

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu."

"Seutuhnya" Bisik Sasori.

Sasori melepaskan celana yang menempel di tubuhnya lalu kemudian menindih tubuh Deidara yang sudah terbaring lemas di ranjang.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memiliki dirimu seutuhnya." Desisnya.

"Sasori no Danna, aah~! Unh."

-

-

* * *

Dari balik kaca jendela –yang ternyata tidak tertutup rapat, sepasang mata mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh dua makhluk yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu.

-

'Ga nyangka gue.

Ternyata apa yang ada di isi buku itu dipraktekin juga sama Deidara.

Yah, gue harap lo bisa bersenang-senang sama sang Danna tercinta.

Jujur, gue sama sekali belom pernah nyoba tips-tips yang ditulis di sana.

Ternyata ampuh juga. Kapan-kapan bisa coba nih.' Batin sesosok laki-laki bermata ungu kemerahan itu.

-

-

Flashback:

"Deidara-chan, kamu udah ngapain aja sama partnermu?" Tanya Hidan polos.

"Uhm, maksudmu? Un."

"Ya yang biasa dilakukan sama pasangan lah! Masa ga tau?"

"Wah, sayangnya aku sama Danna blum pernah ngapa-ngapain tuh! Kenapa mangnya? Un."

"Yaelah, payah amat sih lo! Umur udah delapan belas taon keatas juga!"

Trus apa hubungannya? Un. Mangnya lo sama Om Kuzu udah pernah? Un."

"Yaa.. Ga ada hubungannya sih, cuma hambar aja gitu. Udah delapan belas taon keatas belom pernah ngapa-ngapain." Jawab Hidan.

"Gue harus gimana donk? Un."

"Nih! Gue kasih buku tips bercinta dengan pasangan. Dibaca loh ya!!" Ujar Hidan sambil memberikan sebuah buku bercover pink.

"Apaan nih!? Un." Tanya Deidara keheranan. '_Puaskan senpai-mu tanpa tanggung-tanggung_.' Ia membaca judul buku tersebut.

"Lo bisa baca kan? Dibaca aja! Trus jangan lupa buat dicoba." Saran Hidan.

"Mayan ampuh loh!" Tambahnya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah mata.

-

-

-

_Trik 1:_

_Katakan dengan coklat._

_Coklat itu afrosidiak. Bisa membangkitkan gairah seksual. Balurkan coklat di tubuhmu lalu suruh pasangan untuk membersihkannya._

-

'Wah! Boleh dicoba nih, un

Tapi kasihnya gimana yah? Un.'

-

_Tips: Berikan coklat di momen-momen khusus seperti Valentine atau ulang tahun. Tujuannya biar makin berkesan. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian dalam yang menggoda. Si dia pasti ga sabaran untuk 'memakan' dirimu._

-

'Valentine udah lewat, pas ultahnya Sasori no Danna aja kali yah, un...

Sapa tau dia suka, un...'

* * *

-

"Tenanglah sedikit, Deidara sayang." Ucap Sasori yang makin mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuhnya seakan-akan ingin menguasai seniman perakit bom itu seutuhnya.

"Danna, ah! Ittai...unh." Lenguh Deidara sambil mencengkram erat punggung sang danna.

"Sasori no Danna..."

"Aaah... Deidara..." Sasori mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang tak bisa disebutkan dengan kata-kata. Air mani sang seme keluar membasahi tubuh sang uke. Mengalir membasahi ranjang. Kini Deidara telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan dirinya.

Dua insan mabuk kepayang itu kemudian terkulai karena kelelahan. Lelah namun menyenangkan. Deidara terkulai di pelukan sang danna tercinta.

"Aishiteru Deidara. Terima kasih udah memberikan hadiah terindah sepanjang hidupku." Bisik Sasori di telinga Deidara.

"Suki dayo Danna, un." Balasnya.

-

-owari-

* * *

Note: Akhirnya selesai juga!! Gimana? Puas baca lemonnya?? Terlalu vulgar kah? Thanks to Utada Hikaru yang udah nyanyiin 'Colors' & 'Addicted to you' sehingga akhirnya gue punya mood buat bikin fic ini. Thanks juga buat doujinshi SasoDei-nya Laira87 yang udah menginspirasi gue bikin plot kayak gini. Read n Review yah... Thanks...


End file.
